In Which Rumplestiltskin and Jefferson Bother Belle
by Rumbella
Summary: An odd man with a rather large hat visits the Dark Castle, intent to join forces with Rumplestiltskin. Why? To bother his new caretaker, of course! Prompted One Shot.


**Okay guys, this was a prompt, but please consider it an apology for my lack of quick updates for Danse Macabre. My beta has been sick and is finally able to read over it, so next chap will be out soon. :) She's awesome for putting up with me and my long updates!**

**Please enjoy! I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Belle wasn't quite sure how she felt about the rather oddly dressed guest at the Dark Castle this evening. She had been dusting Rumplestiltskin's shelves of various oddities and trinkets when he had entered, wearing a rather large hat upon his head.

The two seemed like little brothers, animatedly chatting about their business. _Thick as thieves_, Belle thought with a smile. She tried not to listen into their conversation, but Belle's ears betrayed her. The man apparently called "Hatter" seemed to be here for a simple visit.

She had been fine with his presence, quite enjoying Rumple's laughter until she felt a puff of breath against her cheek. She jumped, jerking to the side. "E-Erm…" she stuttered.

"Got a pretty wittle dove all caged up, eh, old man?" Hatter asked Rumplestiltskin, eying Belle curiously.

"I'm Belle." she primly informed him, stepping back, right into Rumplestiltskin's chest. She turned to see the Dark One standing with his hands clasped behind his back, a possessive glint in his eyes.

The man easily removed his hat and a gave a bow, a smirk playing at his lips. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my fair little rabbit." he crooned. "I, am Jefferson. The Mad Hatter."

Belle nodded, impressed with his courtesy as she gave a curtsey. She resumed her dusting, pretending to be occupied.

Jefferson smirked, pleased to see old Rumplestiltskin so ruffled over his mild flirtations. "Ooh, and a good worker too, isn't she?" he muttered in a low voice.

Rumplestiltskin's frown formed into a rather conniving grin at that. "Perhaps we ought to test her patience?" he suggested.

"Oh, you read my mind." Jefferson practically bounced with glee.

The two fell upon Belle, on either side of her.

"So, Belle, do you actually…_do_ anything here?" Jefferson idly asked in a bit of a rude tone.

"Why yes, I do." she simply replied, not looking away from her dusting. "I clean, serve tea, and do other things that I'm sure you should be able to figure on your own."

"Ah, the rabbit's got fangs?" Jefferson asked Rumple, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"We'll see." he gleefully snatched her feather duster from her hands, hanging it idly above her. Belle was quite short, even in her heeled shoes. Rumplestiltskin certainly was not towering over her, but he did have an advantage.

Belle's eyes went dark as she placed her hands upon her hips. "Rumplestiltskin." she scolded. "Give that back this instant! I'm still trying to rid this place of dust, you know!" she removed one hand from her hip to extend it, expecting him to return her feather duster.

"I think not, dearie." he giggled, tossing the duster to Jefferson, who easily caught it, an amused chuckle escaping his lips.

Belle reached up, her fingers scraping against the feathers, almost catching the duster. She cringed as her exposed side was poked by Rumplestiltskin, who gave a cackle as he resumed poking at her. "Someone's a bit ticklish, eh, dearie?" he questioned.

Belle gave a squeak of anger, quickly stepping out of reach. "Stop that! You two act as if I'm your mother!" she hissed.

Jefferson dropped the duster, now joining Rumple in an menacing stroll towards her as she backed away from them.

Belle bumped against the long dining table, giving a whimper as she was honed in upon. Jefferson and Rumple stood before her, both wearing rather intimidating grins on their faces.

Jefferson poked her in the side. "Bother." he simply said.

Rumple poked her other side. "Bother." he seemed to agree.

Belle tried to appear as dignified as possible as she noted her precious broom resting against the table nearby. She leaned over, quickly grabbing it and whapping Jefferson upon the hat before he could poke her again.

He gave a yelp of surprise, backing away from her with wide eyes.

Rumplestiltskin followed suit, giving a hearty laugh.

"She just…" Jefferson blanched.

Belle held her broom before her, a menacing glint in her eye. "Next one to poke me will get hit even harder. It's not proper to touch a lady like that!" she scolded, a playful glint in her eye.

Rumplestiltskin smirked at Jefferson, who was still trying to wrap his mind around Rumplestiltskin's lionhearted caretaker. Rumple shot Belle a quick look, his eyes warm and almost praising.

"I'm sorry, Jefferson, but if you can't play nice, I'll have to treat you as a child." she apologized.

Jefferson shook his head and laughed. He laughed like a madman, which Belle assumed he was due to his name. "Oh Rumple, you'd better keep this girl around!" he cried, wiping a tear from his eye.

Rumplestiltskin gave a sidelong grin, wiggling his fingers with glee. "I intend to do so! What else do beasts do?" he questioned, forming his fingers into menacing claws.

Belle smiled, shaking her head. She didn't intend to inform the "beast" before her that he was as human as the next just yet, but she did intend to keep him in line. It seemed Jefferson would need some work as well

* * *

**Ah, I love, love, love Jefferson and I love Belle meeting him even more! I love her meeting ANYONE really. **

**Thanks for reading, dearie. Hope you enjoyed!**

Review if you desire to do so! 


End file.
